Dance of the Fire God
|Hinokami Kagura}}: A Breath Style only known and taught by the Kamado family. It is passed on from father to son in every generation alongside the hanafuda earrings. The Kamado family uses the breath style within a ritual ceremony practiced every new year, where the Breath Style user offers the Fire God a dance from sun set to sun rise to ward off diseases. The dance is composed of 12 segments repeated from sunset to sunrise.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 151, Page 3 However, there is an unknown 13th form.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 180, Page 3 Tanjiro Kamado learned the breath style from his father, Tanjuro Kamado. Attacks * |Enbu}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 40, Page 6 - A single concentrated slash. ** |Enbu Issen}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 125, Page 21 - Tanjiro utilises Zenitsu Agatsuma's Thunderclap Flash and combines it with his Waltz by pumping air through his entire body, focusing it on the legs, and releasing it all and ending with a flaming slash. The technique was capable of outspeeding Genya Shinazugawa and Nezuko Kamado, as well as the fleeing Hantengu, although it is still slower than Zenitsu's Thunderclap Flash. * の |Heki-ra no ten}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 61, Page 23 - A similar attack to "Water Wheel" in which Tanjiro spins his body to create a 360-degree slash. * |Retsujitsu kōkyō}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 77, Page 14 - Tanjiro unleashes two horizontal slashes that defend him from attacks from the front or side. * |Enbu}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 77, Page 16 - A two-combo strike which starts with a vertical slash and then a horizontal one right after. * |Gen'nichi kō}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 77, Page 18 - Tanjiro uses this technique to evade techniques using high-speed twists and rotations. It works most effectively on enemies with good vision as they will attack an afterimage of him and not his actual body. * |Kasha}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 77, Page 19 - Tanjiro uses this technique in quick succession with Parhelion Rainbow and attacks the enemy while they are distracted. * |Shyakkotsu en'yō}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 81, Page 16 - A circular slash that defends from imminent frontal attacks. * |Yōkatotsu}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 9-10''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 139, Page 14 - A single thrust attack with the sharp blade. * の い|Nichiun no Ryū Kaburimai}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 8-9 - A combination attack utilising Nezuko's Blood Burst, Tanjiro's sword adopts a red colour and is coated in flames. While in this state, he circles the enemy in a pattern resembling a flaming dragon and slashes them multiple times and ultimately beheading them. * |Hirin Kagerō}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 149, Page 11 - Tanjiro charges towards his opponent with a flame-cladded blade to slash them. * |Shayō Tenshin}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 22-23 - Tanjiro flips into the air to deliver an upended flaming sword slash. * 'Unused 12th Form ' * 'Unknown 13th Form ' Demonstrations Wielders pl:Kagura boga ognia Category:Breath Styles